Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones may experience different behavior based on whether they are located indoors or outdoors. For example, it may be that a single cellular telephone experiences significantly better reception when located outdoors, in the front yard of a house, as opposed to indoors, just inside the house, even though these two physical locations are nearly identical. It may be common that a mobile device experiences worse reception when indoors than in otherwise identical conditions, but outdoors.